


Making It to Midnight

by JasnNCarly



Series: Morgan and Bree (Crossover Series) [10]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Flashback fic to when Morgan helped Bree escape.





	Making It to Midnight

_“Morgan!”_  
  
Her high-pitched scream continues to reverberate through every corner of his mind; his biceps still aching from the fierce hold which had prevented him from protecting her.  
  
They had taken her this afternoon, a slew of men dragging her away while she fought with every ounce of strength her fragile frame could put forth; the Buchanans had made it clear he was to stay away from her and Llanview.  
  
With his back against his door, ensuring no one could invade his space again, his eyes sailed the home he shared with her, each of his senses experiencing her presence with the movement.  
  
 _“I know you want to protect but…” Bree curled her fingers, brushing them against his cheek, “no one can be on guard all the time.”_  
  
“You honestly think I’d let something happen to you?”  
  
“No one wants to see the person they’re caring for hurt or—lost. But even the best people make mistakes and…others pay for it.”  
  
Morgan shifted his body to face hers, tunneling a hand into her wild curls, “I need you to hear me, Bree. Really believe every word I’m saying because…I love you. So much that I will do whatever it takes to make sure no one and nothing hurts you ever again. Tell me you believe me.”  
  
Bree’s eyes continued to widen with each utterance of those three words; however, she found enough awareness to nod.  
  
Wiping his face with his hand, he paused at his mouth and tried to fight a sob tickling the back of his throat.   
  
In his mind, he could see her struggling as they strapped her to a bed – told her everything would be okay tomorrow as they injected her with some sedative. By the next day, they would begin the process of taking her away; convincing her that the inner crazy is what led her to Port Charles.  
  
While part of him knew she was not well, he also knew she found sanctuary in his arms; she knew everything would work out in her favor as long as he was helping her handle the challenge.   
  
Bree needed him to maintain her sanity, to feel safe telling the truth and accepting reality. Without him, she would escape into herself, shutdown, and become the hard shell she had been when he found her. Alone, afraid, and freezing as she fought to reject the world around her, Bree would fade to black.  
  
Morgan jumped to his feet, his jaw and muscles tight as he rushed to his room to pack a bag; no matter what anyone said, he loved Bree – every beautiful and broken piece of her.   
  
Despite threats and his own common sense, he had to get her out of her miniature purgatory.  
  
Her screams only dissipated when he held her tight; there was no reason for her to backtrack because the Buchanans thought they knew her better than him. Morgan’s love for her made it impossible for him to leave her alone anywhere, especially in Llanview.


End file.
